Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A digital video camera may have a relatively high temporal resolution (e.g., at least thirty frames-per-second) for capturing dynamic visual information over space and time. However, in order for a digital video camera to maintain such a high temporal resolution, a tradeoff is usually made where the digital video camera captures the visual information at a lower spatial resolution (e.g., frame size) when compared to a digital still camera due to physical limitations of the digital video camera. For example, extending the exposure time of a digital still camera or a digital video camera may increase their spatial resolution. However, in the case of a digital video camera, extending the exposure time may reduce the frame rate, which is not a concern for a digital still camera.
A typical consumer digital video camera may have a spatial resolution of about two megapixels, whereas a typical consumer digital still camera may have a spatial resolution of about twelve megapixels or more. Although the spatial resolution of a digital video camera is usually sufficient for general viewing of a video, a user may sometimes wish to more closely inspect a particular frame in the video. In such instances, the user may desire to inspect the frame in a higher spatial resolution in order to view specific details within the frame. Conventional approaches for increasing spatial resolution in digital video cameras can be expensive and in some cases, may lower temporal resolution. Further, by increasing the spatial resolution of each frame in a video, the size of the video may substantially increase, thereby also increasing bandwidth utilized to transmit the video and storage media utilized to store the video.